Anathema
by cdaqtcherry
Summary: When she left, she had her kekkai genkai, and that was all she needed to kill Madara Uchiha. She didn't expect to get help from the ones she loved, and she had no idea it would hurt this much.
1. Leave

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**-x-**

Strands of bubblegum hair floated in the air as the soft winds of Konoha blew and teased them. Sakura watched by her place at Team Seven's bridge as little children ran around in the cold, their breaths appearing in short pants, laughing joyfully, being _happy;_ being with _someone other than themselves._

Of course, she had Naruto and Ino, and the rest of Rookie Nine. But they were all together. Ino had thrown a "Winter Party", and everyone had gone. Sakura had too, but she left early. Why?

Naruto had gone on another mission to find Sasuke. Sakura had desperately wanted to go, but to her surprise, Naruto had told her no.

"_Nani? Naruto, why not?" Sakura's brow furrowed in hurt and confusion. Sasuke was her teammate too!_

"_He's gotten stronger Sakura-chan, I just don't want you to get hurt," Naruto murmured quietly. Sakura's eyes narrowed, hearing the words that he had clearly wanted to say._

"_You're too weak."_

_Sakura let out a shaky breath and shook her head. She walked out of Tsunade's office, leaving the Godaime shaking her head at the knuckleheaded ninja._

"_Naruto, you've made a grave mistake." Cerulean orbs turned to her in confusion._

"_Baa-chan, what are you talking about?" He asked. She sighed._

"_I didn't you of all people would be the one to underestimate her." Tsunade's eyes held disappointment and Naruto looked away. "You leave tomorrow." Naruto nodded his head and left Hokage Tower._

_The next morning, before he left, Sakura had caught up with him._

"_I didn't come here to apologize." She said quietly. She handed him an envelope. "Don't read this until you're halfway away from the village." __'That way I'll have time.'__ She added silently. Naruto nodded and Sakura disappeared. _

_Naruto sighed as he left the village once more to go find his missing teammate._

Sakura frowned as she stared at her reflection in the water. She picked up her pack; leaving with the words she had giving Naruto in the note.

'_When you're done obsessing over this, I'll already be gone from the village. Team Seven is dead to me.'_

**-x-**

**A.N. So….tell me what you think?**


	2. Believe

**A.N. Wow, You have no idea how shocked I am that you guys liked the last chapter! lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**-x-**

In the woods lay a broken soul with blond hair and blue eyes, holding a small piece of paper with a crushed envelope by his side.

Naruto's head spun as he read the note over and over.

"_When you're done obsessing over this, I'll already be gone from the village. Team Seven is dead to me."_

He didn't know what to feel, what to think. He was _so close_ to Sasuke, and his mind was telling him to go after him. But his heart was screaming at him to go after Sakura; she was still pure, if he did something now, he could stop her. He was torn between his two best friends.

So who did he chose?

**-x-**

Sakura smiled bitterly she jumped from branch to branch. She was finally away from the village, but at least she wasn't labeled a nuke-nin.

"_Tsunade-shisou." Honey colored orbs looked up in acknowledgment. _

"_Sakura is there something you need?" she asked. Sakura bit her lip before replying._

"_I want to leave the village to train." Tsunade's brow furrowed at her apprentice's bold request._

"_But can't you do that here? If this is about Naruto going on that missi-"_

"_I want to focus on my kekkai genkai," Sakura cut in softly. Tsunade's eyes widened._

"_Sakura, we can still do that here. And if the Akatsuki catch you, you'll be in danger. We can't afford to lose one of our top medic-nin." She pressed. Sakura shook her head._

"_I have to do this alone," She replied. Tsunade sighed, knowing that Sakura would probably leave even if she said no._

"_Alright, you can go. But please be safe." Tsunade's face was stern, but Sakura could still see the deep concern in her eyes. She nodded._

"_Goodbye shisou. Believe in me." Sakura's words and smile sent a pang reverberate through her chest, and when she thought no one was looking, she cried._

**-x-**

Sasuke Uchiha raced through the woods with the rest of _Team Taka_ by his side. Karin and Suigetsu were arguing animatedly while Juugo quietly concentrated on the words the wind whispered. Sasuke's ears perked up when he heard something in the bushes. He immediately stopped moving, evoking confused glances from his teammate.

"Naruto." It was more of a statement, but the blonde ninja knew that Sasuke wanted to know why he was there. He stepped out and Sasuke smirked cockily.

"I guess you're here to attempt to take me back?" Sasuke's smirk faltered when he saw the sorrow in Naruto's eyes.

"I need your help," he said. From her place behind him, Karin scoffed.

"As if Sasuke would help the Kyuubi container." Naruto's eyes glinted dangerously and Sasuke glowered at her.

"Silence, Karin. What do you want dobe?"

"It's Sakura-chan. She's leaving the village." If Sasuke were a normal man with emotions, his eyes would've widened and he would scream 'WHY?', but instead he just raised a brow. Naruto sighed and handed him the note Sakura had given him. Sasuke re-read the note and looked up at his ex-teammate.

"Annoying. She's putting herself in danger." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Danger? How?" Sasuke grunted.

"She never told you?" Sasuke asked his voice flat. Naruto's eyes hardened.

"Teme just tell me what the hell is going on!" He yelled.

"Sakura lied. Her parents aren't civilians. She has a kekkai genkai, but it's not a Dōjutsu. The Haruno Clan died out years ago, but their heir was Sakura. The kekkai genkai was called **'Omoi' (1)**, which basically allows her to control anything and everything she wants with her mind. She can read and destroy minds, destroy a person's spirit, and command the mind to do whatever she wants. Another bonus is that she can control the wind." Naruto gaped.

'_All this time, she wasn't as weak as we thought she was.'_ Naruto mentally kicked himself.

"How did you know-"Naruto began.

Sasuke interrupted, "Orochimaru." Naruto nodded and sighed.

"What does the Akatsuki want with her?" He asked with hidden anger in his voice.

"She can control the bijū." Sasuke replied.

"We have to find her teme!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke said nothing.

"Hn." The two split up, leaving Suigetsu, Jugo, and a _very_ pissed off Karin behind.

"Nani? Who's this Sakura bitch? Where's Sasuke-kun? KYAAA!"

**-x-**

Sakura grit her teeth as she felt a familiar chakra signature racing towards her at full speed. She stopped on a branch and crossed her arms as she waited for the person to arrive.

"Ah, Sakura, going on a mission?" Kakashi Hatake asked, his visible eye crinkling.

"No," Sakura replied, and her former sensei frowned.

"I never thought that Tsunade would actually let you leave the village." Sakura narrowed her eyes and Kakashi shook her head. "Regardless of how powerful you really are, you need to come back to the village. Come _home._" He said.

Sakura frowned and shook her head. "I'm not the same girl I was before Kakashi-sensei." He sighed.

He sighed. "I know that, I never said you were." Sakura bit her lip.

'_I don't want to hurt Kakashi-sensei.'_

'**We don't have a choice. It's for the best.'** Her Inner replied softly.

Sakura sneered with as much malice as she could muster. "Yeah right, you were too busy with Naruto and Sasuke that you never even bothered to supervise my training. You were a horrible sensei." She spat angrily. "I can't even believe that I stayed this long, just to end up getting hurt and called weak. But that's over now. Because what Tsunade doesn't know is that I'm not coming back. I'm _never_ going back to Konohagakure."

'_It's not like I'll be alive to really return.'_

Kakashi winced at her rebuke and was relieved when he heard two more voices cut in.

"However, Sakura-chan, we need you. More than you think. Because without _we_ are _**weak**_." Naruto said softly. Sakura's felt a lump in her throat forming as Naruto continued. "And I know that Sasuke doesn't want to admit it but he feels the same way. Right teme?" He grinned.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke smirked as he saw the look of shock on Sakura's face. He knew how strong she was, but on the inside he couldn't help but feel scorn for her.

'_Che, she's probably still as weak as she was then.' _he thought. But he seemed to have forgotten that Sakura could read minds, and her emerald orbs narrowed in hurt. Sakura shook her head, and her bubblegum hair flared out.

"I told you, I'm not coming back." She smiled sardonically, and Sasuke mentally flinched, realizing that he had screwed everything up, though he wouldn't admit that out loud. He got into a battle stance when a random enemy ninja leapt out from the trees to attack Sakura. Her eyes went from emerald to and olive green color and she held her hand out, her fingers rigid as the ninja stared in shock as his body was suspended.

"'**Seichuu'(2)**." Sakura whispered quietly. She leered at the man before she said, "You work for the Akatsuki." The man trembled and nodded.

"P-please have m-mercy. He is h-holding me h-h-hostage." Sakura moved her arm down and raised the ninja down.

"Leave. And tell Madara if he wishes to capture me then he should come and do it personally, before I decide to start killing you all off."

Sasuke's eyes widened at her statement. _'Sakura? Killing?'_

The servant nodded before disappearing into the trees ahead.

"Madara?" Kakashi questioned. Sakura nodded somberly.

"He's all that's left of the Akatsuki. He's also trying to destroy Konoha, with Sasuke as his pawn," she said flippantly. Sasuke glared.

"And what do you know about Madara? What do you even know about my clan?" He growled, obsidian eyes slowly transforming into the sharingan. Sakura visibly softened at the angered Uchiha.

"I know something that Madara would never want you to know, the truth." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I know the truth." He said stiffly. Sakura shook her head.

"That's what you think, Sasuke-_kun_," she mocked. Sasuke glared.

'_There's no way in hell I'm going to let her toy with me. This should be no surprise; she is a master of the mind.'_ Sasuke smirked with his newfound information and Sakura frowned.

"Kun? Hn. I thought you outgrew your weak, fangirl ways. You finally proved us wrong." He said cruelly. Sasuke was surprised to find himself wanting to take back his words. He always tormented Sakura, why was he feeling something now?

Naruto grit his teeth, wanting to smack him._ 'YOU MORON! NOW SHE'LL NEVER COME BACK!' _He wailed in his head. They all expected Sakura to throw a tantrum of some sort, but once again she had acted out of the ordinary.

"I see that you want me gone. Very well, **'Kieuseru'(3)**," she whispered as she vanished in a flurry of sakura petals. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

'_Those petals have chakra in them.'_ he thought before his eyes widened.

"LOOK OUT!" Naruto screamed. The three ninjas split in different directions as the petals exploded one by one. They landed in a clearing and expected the explosions to stop but they kept coming, each 'BOOM' resounding through the forest. Vibrations fed the wind, causing it to become even stronger. It ripped at the trees, destroying the whole area.

**-x-**

Naruto landed on his hands and knees, sobbing. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, although it did little for him.

"Why? Why is Sakura-chan doing this? This wasn't supposed to happen to her! I don't want her to leave! Not Sakura-chan! Not our Sakura-chan!" he cried. Kakashi looked away, feeling despair washing over him. Only him, Tsunade and Ino knew what Sakura was really going to do, and was only using her anger as a cover up. And out of all of Team 7, Kakashi felt the most pain when he saw the words on one of the petals. He looked up to the sky, praying to Kami-sama that he would keep their cherry blossom safe.

'_Gomenasai.'_

**-x-**

Sasuke teleported himself back to his teammates, and after getting over the temporary nausea, he found himself being glomped by his red headed teammate.

"SASUKE-KUN! Where were you? We missed you! Well I missed you the most but-" Sasuke held up his hand in the air, silencing the girl in mid-sentence.

"Go away, Karin." He leapt away onto the next tree branch and the rest of Team Taka followed him, as Karin sulked.

Meanwhile, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what Sakura was talking about when she said that she knew the truth to his clan's massacre. But another truth that Madara didn't want him to know? He also wanted to know why she had said _'Gomenasai.'_

But some questions just have to wait to be answered.

**-x-**

_Ino ran into the Hokage's office, panting with a flushed face._

"_Tsunade-sama? Do you know where Sakura is? I can't find her anywhere!" Tsunade winced at Ino's bright face , not wanting to crush her spirit._

'_A ninja must show no emotion' she thought. But then she heard Sakura's own words._

"_It takes a strong person to hide their emotions, but it takes and even stronger person to show them."_

_Tsunade looked the kunoichi in the eye. "Sakura left, Ino." Ino's sadness was clearly visible in her eyes._

"_It's because of her duties to her clan huh?" Ino asked sadly, before sobbing quietly. "I never thought it would come down to this." Tsunade smiled, small ounces of optimism shining in her amber eyes. _

"_I believe in her, Ino. It's for the best. She'll be back." Ino looked up, determination set in her eyes and a soft smile on her face._

"_Yeah, forehead will show them. She'll be the one to save us all."_

**-x-**

**_"Don't know where to turn.  
I've been stuck in this routine.  
I need to chane my ways,  
instead of always being weak."  
-Believe in Me, Demi Lovato_**

**_-x-_**

**A.N. Erm, yeah. I hope this chapter was good. And hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon too! I don't want to make this too long because every time I start a new multi-chapter story I somehow lose interest in it, so I will try and make long chapters for ya'll (lol). Tell me what you think!**

**Translations:**

**Omoi – literally means **_**mind.**_** I just decided to use this becsuse I'm not good with making up names, and it seemed appropriate for Sakura's kekkai genkai.**

**Seichuu – means control. Sakura will say this every time she controls a person's mind or body. In this chapter, she only controlled the servant's body.**

**Kieuseru-means disappear. This is only an illusion, because Sakura is tricking the mind into thinking that she disappeared and leaves explosive cherry blossoms.**


	3. Memories

**A.N. Okay guys, I just wanted to clear something up-Sakura's kekkai genkai is powerful, but it can be countered by Sharingan. But if the user of 'Omoi' is strong enough, they can match up to an Uchiha's strength. Sakura is still weaker than her teammates (as much as I hate to say it -_-), but when Naruto says "All this time, she wasn't as weak as we thought she was." It's in the sense that, "Oh, we wouldn't have underestimated her so much if we knew."**

**ALSO, some people thought Sasuke was OOC last chapter…NO, -laughs- he only seemed that way because he was explaining Sakura's kekkai genkai to Naruto…but I understand how some of you think that, considering I've never seen Sasuke talk that much either.**

**AND, they're all like 16 so yeah…**

**And during the part in italics, I suggest listening to "Yuna's Ballad" because for some reason it just goes…kinda :D**

**So I think that's it…let me know if you have questions and etc…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**-x-**

Karin groaned once again as she scanned the area.

"Why are we looking for this wench again? You don't need her Sasuke! You have me!" She broke her concentration to bat her eyelashes at him.

"Pay attention." He glared. Karin was about to pout at him, but she changed her mind and began searching again, muttering about how it was a "waste of time to search for some stupid Sakura girl". A few minutes Karin gasped. "She's near."

"I knew I could count on you," he lied with a smirk. Karin flushed and a 'tch' was heard from behind them.

"Now, now Sasuke, it's not nice to lead on little girls…um, boys," Sakura smirked after eyeing Karin. The redhead glared.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She screeched. Sakura chuckled before shaking her head at the younger Uchiha.

"Geez, now I know how weird I was when I was younger." She smiled playfully at him.

"Hn," he smirked. Karin huffed at the exchange between them.

"So now that you're done feeling nostalgic, what do you want pinky?" she snapped. Sakura raised a brow.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. P-I-N-K-Y." From his place behind them, Suigetsu snickered.

'_Sounds like she said kinky. Not that I mind rolling that way.'_ Sakura turned around in disgust.

"Ew." Was all she uttered. Suigetsu stared in shock.

'_Did she just-'_

"Read your mind? Yes, and quite frankly, I'm starting to regret it." Suigetsu grinned and rubbed the back of his neck while Karin let out a large guffaw.

"WOW, you can read minds! Now read mine!" Karin sent her what was supposed to be a death glare, but ended up looking like constipation. Sakura turned away from her, shaking her head.

"My kekkai genkai only works on people who _HAVE_ minds," she smirked. Karin turned red, but before she could start and all out catfight, Sasuke interrupted.

"Karin, enough." He then turned to Sakura. "Come." He lead her into a clearing and couldn't help but hold back an eye roll as she muttered, "Yes your majesty."

Once they were out of earshot, Sasuke turned to her, raising a brow.

"You want to know what happened to the Uchiha Clan. The truth I was talking about." She stated with a bored sigh.

"Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes at his lack of response, but continued anyways.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you. I'm sorry Sasuke," she murmured. Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl.

"Why the hell not?" Sakura shook her head at his angry tone.

"Why I was chosen to be the last remaining Haruno, I have no idea why," She muttered, looking up at the sky.

'_Last Haruno?'_ he thought. Sakura smiled wryly.

"You're asking that because you think my parents are still alive. But they've been dead ever since the Uchiha died out," she said. At Sasuke's confused glance, she looked down.

"Like I said, it's not my place to tell you," Sakura held his glance defiantly and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Don't test my patience," he warned.

"What? Or you'll kill me? Go ahead Sasuke, I dare you," She replied with a mocking smile. Sasuke looked away and Sakura's smirk faltered.

"_Sakura, do not test my patience."_

"_Or what Itachi? You'll kill me?" Sakura laughed at the elder Uchiha's annoyed glance. Itachi shook his head._

"_I cannot believe I am letting a 12 year old talk back to me," Sakura rolled her eyes at his comment and smiled softly._

"_Speaking of 12 year olds, Sasuke has been well. He graduated at the top of his class, as expected of an Uchiha," Itachi held back a small smile at her comment and nodded in gratitude. _

"_And you Sakura? How have you been?" Sakura sent an incredulous look._

"_Gasp. You mean me? You care?" she giggled. Itachi shook his head._

"_I'm kidding!" She grinned at him, but it soon faltered as she continued._

"_The same. It's still hard…having the clones perform the henge. I miss them." Sakura looked away sadly and Itachi sent a look of sympathy._

"_My apologies. I never wanted ask you to have to look after Sasuke, to pretend that nothing ever happened to you. He disrespects you every day…on behalf of my younger brother, I apologize." Sakura laughed and Itachi vaguely noticed that it sounded like bells._

"_Nii-san, I am fine. I know he needs some sort of normalcy in his life, and I am willing to be rejected every day, if that's what it takes. It gives me something to live for," She smiled at him, and it made him wonder why his younger brother never paid attention to her._

"_Sakura, let me ask you one thing."_

"_Hai?"_

"_Do you love him?"_

"Sakura." Her attention was drawn back to the younger Uchiha .

"Hai?" She blinked her eyes. "Oh gomen, I zoned out for a few seconds." Sasuke shook his head at the woman before him. One minute she was spunky, the next mysterious, then silent, and then back to the 12 year old Sakura he knew and lo-

No. He didn't love her.

'_Then why? Why do I feel this? This regret? I made her like this.'_

'_No. I can't afford friendship. I broke my ties to that wretched village.'_ Sasuke grunted.

"Sakura." Said woman looked up and offered him a smile, not knowing that his next words would amaze her.

"Hai?"

"Fight me."

"_Sakura, let me ask you one thing."_

"_Hai?"_

"_Do you love him?"_

_She smiled, and answered his question, not even sparing a second to answer. "Hai. With all my heart." _

_Itachi hid a smile behind his Akatsuki cloak and fondly ruffled her hair. "Arigatou Sakura. I trust that Sasuke will be in good hands while I'm gone?" _

"_Hai! You can count on me!" Itachi chuckled and the two ninjas departed._

**-x-**

**A.N. So I'm guessing you want to know why Itachi and Sakura are talking to each other right? Well no worries, it will be explained in future chapters! REVIEW :D **

**Also, I don't think I'm making Itachi out of character, because he really did show a fondness for Sasuke, considering everything that he's done for his younger brother. His fondness for Sakura will be explained later lol.**

**I'm also sorry if my chapters seem short. I've been distracted with guy trouble and I'm trying to use my writing to vent…however I don't know if it's working. Please forgive me if this sucks. **


	4. Ignorance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**-x-**

Sakura stared and blinked to clear her mind.

"W-why?"

"To test my capacity."

Sakura flinched. "To test your capacity? You're being insane!" She screamed.

"Hn." Sasuke unsheathed his kusanagi and Sakura sent him a grim stare.

"Sasuke, I don't want to fight you." Sasuke smirked.

"I do." With that being said, he charged at her. Sakura grit her teeth as she hastily back flipped away from his blade.

"Sasuke stop this!" They landed twenty feet away from each other and Sakura swallowed as she was met with crimson.

"No." He refused. Sakura shook her head and half-heartedly jumped away from the flurry of shuriken he sent her way. Sasuke jumped in the air and performed the correct hand seals, and Sakura grit her teeth.

"**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**!" Sasuke spewed out fire from his mouth and Sakura stayed rooted to her spot.

With her eyes now olive green, she lifted herself up from the ground. As the fireball reached her she raised her right hand towards it. "**Kaze**!" Sasuke grit his teeth in surprise when a large gust of wind cut through the fireball, protecting Sakura and having the fire burn everything, except her. Sasuke showed no emotion and landed a few feet away from the pink haired shinobi as she lowered herself back onto the ground.

"You've gotten stronger." He remarked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So you've noticed!" She quipped with a smirk. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and a few seconds later he was behind her. Sakura blocked his kick with her arm and back flipped, kicking him in the chin. Sakura's victory was short-lived as Sasuke kicked her in the ribs, hard enough to send her into a tree. He swiftly pinned her against the trunk and Sakura glared at him.

"You will tell me what I want to know." Sakura felt momentarily intimidated by his Sharingan but disregarded the fact and shook her head defiantly.

"No. I thought you understood that by now?" She offered a lopsided grin and cocked her head to the side, expertly hiding a wince when Sasuke pushed her harder into the tree, making the wood bite into her sensitive skin.

'_Well, gentle isn't exactly a word to associate with Sasuke.'_

'**Ugh. Damn straight!'**

"Sakura, give it up. We both know you're going to lose this game," he smirked. Sakura scoffed.

"Sasuke, you're the one losing. You just don't realize it yet." Sakura grinned before shouting "**Omoi houmen**!" Sasuke flew away several yards and glared at her.

"What the hell Sakura?" His head felt sore and vision blurred for a few seconds. Sakura chuckled.

"Like it? It's part of my lovely kekkai genkai. Sorry Sasuke, I can't go easy on you until you know the truth. But you're not ready yet. So until next time," She smiled and disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossom petals, and Sasuke grunted and walked back to his teammates. Karin looked up and smiled widely when she noticed that the "pink haired bitch" was gone.

"Did you kill her Sasuke-kun? Did ya? Did ya?" She asked with excitement.

Sasuke frowned and shook his head,"Continue to look for her. She knows something we don't." Karin grimaced but before she could protest another voice cut in.

"Leave her be. She is a nuisance to our plans. The next time you see her she better die by your hand Sasuke." Madara sent the younger Uchiha a warning glance and Sasuke kept a blank expression. "We invade Konoha tomorrow. Tonight we will travel to sound and gather our nin. We will strike as soon as we arrive." His voice held a tone of finality, and Team Taka nodded. Madara pulled Sasuke aside and whispered urgently.

"Do not lose sight of your goal. We will destroy Konoha. You severed your ties a long time ago and you no longer need them. They are weak and useless ninja. Pathetic. Kill her Sasuke. If you don't then I will."

Little did they know, a pink haired blossom hadn't fully disappeared, and heard every single word.

**-x-**

Sakura raced through the forest, her heart racing. They couldn't attack tomorrow. No, they can't attack tomorrow.

They _won't_ attack tomorrow.

Sakura's frown lessened when she reached a familiar cottage in the forest. She yanked the door open and wasn't surprised to see Itachi standing there.

"We need to go. Now." Itachi raised a brow at the kunoichi's sudden urgency.

"What happened?" She turned to him, and the anger in her eyes shocked him inwardly.

"Your fucking brother and that other bastard Madara are going to attack Konoha, tomorrow! God! How could Sasuke be that stupid! _'That village is weak'_ blah, blah, blah! Ugh, the next time I see him I will kick his ass so hard that he won't know what hit him. He's lucky I'm kicking his ass and not his balls-!" Itachi cut off her rant, slightly disturbed.

"Sakura, I know. You love him, can we go ahead go to Konoha?" Itachi held back an eye roll at her shocked expression.

"No, I don't love him. He's a traitor to the village. Yes, I feel bad because he doesn't know the truth to everything but oh well. He's still an idiot and I will never love him again!" Sakura shook her head defiantly. Itachi grimaced and they both left for Konoha.

**-x-**

Naruto sat on the bench where Sakura was left the night Sasuke left. He felt sorry for his teammate, yet somewhat betrayed. How could Sakura not tell them anything? Did she not trust him? Why did she lie? What else was she hiding?

However, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw two ninjas running through the gates.

_Sakura..._and _Itachi?_

The kunoichi ran right into him, while the eldest Uchiha stayed back. Naruto held the Haruno at arm's length while he tried to comprehend what she was saying.

"Shisou? Where's shisou?"

"Her office. Why? What's going on?" he asked her. Sakura just grabbed his arms and dragged him to Tsunade's office, Itachi trailing behind the pair. He grimaced once more.

'_The truth will finally come out. After all this time.'_

**-x-**

**_"The same tricks that  
that once fooled me;  
they won't get you anywhere.  
I'm not the same kid  
from your memories.  
Well now I can fend for myelf."  
-Ignorance, Paramore_**

**_-x-_**

**A.N. I am ready to kick Sasuke's ass myself. Well, mainly Kakashi. I just caught up with what was going on with the manga and I found out that Sakura was gonna go kill Sasuke. Oh cool, but then I heard Kakashi say "she's nowhere near his level, she's marching to her own death." Grrrr.**

**DAMMIT, SHE'S NOT WEAK ANYMORE! I'M TIRED OF POOR SAKURA BEING UNDERESTIMATED! I am praying that Masashi Kishimoto gives her some special abilities soon or I might kill someone off in my story.**

**Yes, I am that story. Please review, I might actually calm down. And if anyone agrees with me we should start a riot –evil grin-**

**Translations: **

**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu-Great fireball jutsu.  
Kaze-wind (allows user manipulation of wind)  
Omoi houmen-mind release (burst of energy sent from the mind. So she's technically blowing him away with her mind)**


	5. Running

**A.N. Well, I'm still mad at Kakashi and Sasuke, because he's such a retard in the manga. But I was looking at Sakura's stats and she's a chunin. I looked at Sasuke's, and he's still a genin. That made me laugh. **

**And yeah, I agree with all the people who said that the guys in Naruto had too much power. Tsunade's like the only kunoichi I saw kick butt and that has a lot of power….and they put her in a freaking coma! And the only battle the Sakura got to have that was awesome was against Sasori…yet Masashi Kishimoto didn't even let her do the fighting on her own. I mean, I know Chiyo is Sasori's Grammy, but COME ON!**

**Yeah, and I hate that they make her all weepy like "I'm always screwing up." and "Naruto's done so much. I've done nothing but be stupid" Etc. **

**Ugh, I won't even rant on that. I'm pretty sure ya'll catch my drift, **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. If I did own Naruto, the kunoichi of Naruto would be recognized a little bit better.**

**I'm seriously considering gathering a group of people and writing a letter to Masashi Kishimoto about this. Because his fans ARE NOT HAPPY.**

**-x-**

Tsunade was a medic-nin. She's seen death enough to know that when you're dead, _you're dead_.

So if your little brother kills you, how on earth are you still alive?

The Godaime of Konohagakure smiled joyfully when she saw her apprentice enter her office with Naruto, but her expression faltered almost comically to one that resembled: WTF. She blinked, but no avail.

Itachi cringed as Tsunade pointed at him with questioning eyes.

"You, come here," she motioned for him to stand in front of her, then grabbed the cup of sake next to her and chugged the remainder of it. Sakura cringed, knowing that something good wasn't happening any time soon.

"Did you know," she slurred, peering at the elder Uchiha. "That your little brother killed you?" Sakura sweatdropped. Before Itachi could respond, Tsunade cut him off.

"So if you get killed, you're dead. Oh my heavens! You're dead!" She chirped with awe. Sakura looked horrified, but Itachi kept the emotionless mask on his face. Despite the slight hilarity of the situation, Sakura didn't laugh. But then she turned and saw Naruto snickering quietly, and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But you're not dead. That isn't possible. WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD?" Tsunade yelled and everyone realized, with much surprise, that she was once again sober.

'_**PMS.' **_Inner Sakura thought.

"Shisou, that's because Sasuke never killed him in the first place." Tsunade gave her a look, indicating Sakura to continue.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning," Sakura smiled sheepishly and Naruto scoffed as he stood behind Tsunade.

"That would be helpful," the blonde quipped. Itachi saw the flicker of hurt in her eyes before they reverted back to their usual coldness.

"My clan's kekkai genkai is almost as powerful as the Sharingan. And when one of our clan members beat an Uchiha in a spar, it worried Madara, and he saw our clan as a threat, regardless of how small we were." She looked on with a sad look in her eyes.

"As you know, the Uchiha were planning to overthrow Konoha, but Madara's story changes from here, because this is something that even Itachi didn't know; Madara placed the elders under a genjutsu, and had them command Itachi to wipe out the clan. Sandaime-sama arrived too late, and by that time, the clan was already gone."

"My clan fits into this because Itachi's father, Fugaku, and my father, Ken, were best friends, my father tried to stop the massacre. He took me along the day Madara brainwashed the elders. My father tried to stop him, but he was too strong. All I remember is him telling me to run. And I told the clan. But it was too late. While Itachi was out killing the Uchiha Clan, Madara was killing mine. I ran away, and found Itachi, but before I could explain the whole situation Madara arrived. During that time Sasuke were unconscious, and I went to go help him. Itachi warned Madara that if he ever hurt the two of us, there would be problems. They both left, but not before Itachi asked me to take care of Sasuke." Sakura swallowed down the pain creeping up her throat, before looking at the horror stricken look on Tsunade's face.

"I just created shadow clones every now and then, and had them transform into my parents whenever someone was around." Sakura finished and turned around, letting in a small intake of breath as she was met with Naruto's fury filled eyes.

"And you never told us any of this. Why? Why didn't you say something? If you said something Sasuke would have never left!" Naruto shouted at her, and Sakura winced.

"It's not her fault," Itachi intervened. "I requested Sakura to stay silent. I did all of this for Sasuke's protection. Yes, it seemed at first that the village was making me do something terrible, but Sakura left the village once or twice a year to give me news on Sasuke and Konoha in general. Sandaime-sama gave her permission to do so."

"On her own? Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Tsunade objected.

"Yes, she was very powerful, at that age she had already learned to master **Omoi**," Itachi replied.

"Well how did she leave when I got back?" Naruto asked.

"Remember how I said I was going out to gather more herbs? That's not what I was really doing." That sheepish look appeared on Sakura's face once again, and Naruto frowned, upset that he was never able to catch her lie.

"I suppose Itachi and I developed a fondness for each other, as good friends. So when I found him about to die, I took him to the place where we used to meet and I healed him," Sakura said.

"And why did you heal him?" Tsunade felt wary of her student.

"I healed him because he didn't deserve to die. And if we want to beat Madara, we're going to need his help," Sakura replied. Tsunade sighed.

"This is nice to know after all of this time, but why are you two in the village? I thought you were planning on killing Madara on your own," Tsunade asked. Naruto snapped his head towards the elder blonde.

"Wait, you knew that she was going to leave? And you didn't even try to stop her?" Naruto bellowed.

Tsunade growled, "No you moron! I just knew about her kekkai genkai! And she told me a few months after I became hokage that she would one day have to go and kill Madara to eliminate him as a threat from the village, and because of her 'clan's orders'. At the time I didn't know they were dead, so I agreed, but this new information changes everything."

Sakura pursed her lips before speaking, "Look, we need to get to the point. I clashed with Sasuke earlier today, and followed him back to his camp. Madara's planning on attacking with Sound."

"Didn't they all go wacko after Orochimaru's death?" Even with the sannin gone, Naruto couldn't help but spit the name out when he asked.

"Yeah, but with Madara there, they're bound to listen," Sakura replied. "We need to start planning tonight, because I don't know how much time we have until they arrive."

"Are you sure that Madara wasn't just saying that to scare us?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm positive, I read his mind; he didn't know I was there. None of them did." Sakura said.

"This is too much to take in, dattebayo," Naruto groaned.

"Alright, I'll get all the Jonin and ANBU and see what I can do. But what about the Uchiha? You fighting with us Itachi?" Tsunade asked as she directed her attention at him.

"Hai, hokage-sama. I will do my best." He nodded curtly, and Sakura inwardly felt sympathy for him.

'_I'm innocent, yet Konoha always makes me feel guilty for the massacre.'_ Itachi hid his emotions well, but due to her ability, Sakura was one of the people to understand him the most. She then tried to project her thoughts into his mind.

'_You didn't do anything wrong,'_ Sakura momentarily winced, probing someone's mind was one thing, but actually talking to them was harder. _'Uchiha Itachi is innocent.'_ Itachi's gaze flickered to her for a second.

'_I thought that strained your mind?'_ He thought already knowing that Sakura was reading his mind for his reply.

'_Aa, but this time it's worth it.'_ Sakura turned her attention to her shisou, only to find her in deep concentration. Tsunade gave Sakura a look and she nodded. The Godaime would need some time to think by herself, and that was understandable. Sakura looked at Itachi and nodded, and they both turned to leave.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you," Sakura called out quietly. She turned her head to see the usually hyperactive blonde with a grimace on his face, and she couldn't help but feel guilty.

'_Maybe I should've told him everything. Then he wouldn't be like this. But I've never seen Naruto act so…hostile.'_ Sakura shook those thoughts out of her head and waited for him to reach her before she continued to walk out of Hokage Tower.

"Itachi, wait!" Tsunade called out. The elder Uchiha brother stopped and turned to face her.

"Stay here. I need to know exactly what happened during the massacre, because I still think that the elders were behind all of this. That and I'm going to need help planning all of this," Tsunade offered a small smile and Itachi nodded, but not before looking at Sakura.

'_Go, she trusts you.'_ She told him, ignoring the ache in her head. Sakura and Naruto continued their walk out in silence, and they both absentmindedly led each other to the bridge.

"Heh, how nostalgic," Sakura heard Naruto mutter under his breath.

"Naruto, just tell me anything you need to. I don't care if it's yelling or anything. As long as you still talk to me," She pleaded with him. Naruto glared.

"Why do I have to say anything? You can obviously read my mind, which I had no idea about until you tried to kill me, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei!" He ground out. Sakura pursed her lips.

"It was only so you wouldn't have to get involved. I wanted to try and make you think I didn't care about the team anymore," Sakura trailed off quietly.

"Well bravo!" Naruto mock-applauded her and this time she couldn't brush off the hurt she was feeling.

"Look, I know that you're upset because I never told you any of this. But there's a reason why Naruto!" Sakura explained.

"Well maybe you shouldn't tell me so that I won't get involved!" His cerulean eyes shone with anger, but something stood out more. _Pain…_

"We're all in too deep." Sakura looked away before blinking away any oncoming tears. "I love you like my older brother Naruto. I didn't want to hurt you with the truth!"

"It's pretty simple, you have a kekkai genkai, know the truth about the Uchiha massacre, and you have to kill Madara Uchiha. How is that supposed to hurt me?" Naruto's eyes held confusion, and Sakura realized that the whole truth would have to come out.

"Naruto, that isn't everything. When I kill Madara, I'm going to end up dying too."

"_I'm going to end up dying too."_

"_**I'm**__ going to __**end up dying**__ too."_

"_**I'm going to end up dying too**__."_

Naruto stared, hurt and horror visble on his features. "Nani?" He asked a second time, to make sure he wasn't hearing things. Tears were now freely streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm going to die Naruto," Sakura repeated, pain lacing her words.

Naruto felt as if the whole words had crashed around him. Even the water under the bridge seemed silent, like the whole world was in a stupor because of what the pink haired kunoichi revealed. Naruto walked up to his teammate and held her shoulders.

"_How? Why?"_ His voice was strained by the clotting sensation in his throat and Sakura sniffled, trying to hide her own tears.

"Even though the Akatsuki are mostly gone, Madara still has all of the bijū. With his sharingan, he can manipulate me into controlling the bijū for his own personal gain. But if I can get to him in time, my kekkai genkai will react and I'll have to perform a forbidden jutsu. The cost is my life," Sakura explained. Naruto shook his head.

"Isn't there an alternative? Something else we can do? You don't have to die to stop him Sakura-chan! I'm not going to lose you too!" Naruto shouted. Sakura smiled sadly at the sound of her old nickname before it changed into a grimace.

"I can't, this jutsu will destroy all the bijū and Madara. Even the kyuubi, Naruto…"she trailed off. Naruto gaped.

"But wouldn't that kill….me?" He asked.

"No, it would remove all traces of the kyuubi from your body, and from any other containers without harming them." Sakura sighed. "All I have to do is stop him before he releases the bijū, or else it'll be virtually impossible to stop him. There's no other way."

"But Sakura-chan, I can't lose you now. He's attacking soon with Sound and Sasuke!" Naruto bit his tongue and his shoulders slumped.

"He won't use them now, this is only the beginning to all the battles yet to come," Sakura replied softly. "Don't worry Naruto, we have time!" She offered a smile, but her attempt to cheer him up only seemed to make him sadder.

"You're going to die, and you're telling me not to worry?" Naruto mumbled. The pink haired kunoichi could only let a small tear fall when she saw the look of defeat on the blonde's face. She walked up to him and silently wrapped her slender arms around his already shaking form.

Together they wept. Wept for Sasuke, and team 7, the outcome of the battle…

…_and the future Sakura would never get to have._

"Hey, we'll get through this dattebayo." Naruto murmured. Sakura laughed lightly and they stayed together on that bridge, like brother protecting his little sister.

From a distance, Kakashi could only look away, a headache forming.

'_She's still so young, yet she's willing to sacrifice everything for those she loves. We are truly honored Sakura, never forget that.'_ The silver haired jonin thought, watching over the two original members of team 7.

**-x-**

The streets of Konohagakure were silent, but if one looked closely, you would see a large district. It looked almost haunted…dead almost. If you concentrated more, you would hear a man cursing.

A family portrait was being clutched tightly. The glass was cracking from the force of the man's grip and the small wooden frame was starting to blister the man's skin. His raven hair was barely noticeable, but his blood red eyes stood out in the darkness of his surroundings. His lips were tightly pressed together, and he ignored the one angry tear that made its way down his cheek. He looked once at his mother and father, then at his older brother, then at his own younger self, who looked so innocent in the picture. So _untainted._

It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

He glared at his older brother's photo.

"All this time, I've chased the wrong things. This time, I'll avenge the right people." He stood and glanced at the picture once more before setting it down on his old bed. He walked out into what used to be the kitchen, and was greeted by Team Taka. Sasuke gave them all a hard stare before finally speaking.

"My loyalty lies with Konoha."

**-x-**

**__****"I run my life.  
Or is it running me?  
Run from my past,  
I run too fast.  
Or too slow it seems."  
-Run To You, Lady Antebellum**

**_-x-_**

**A.N. Eh, not really a good cliffhanger haha. I'm usually somewhat better at those. But I hoped I cleared some things up. **

**On another note, there will be no ItaSaku or NaruSaku in this story haha. Itachi and Sakura just have a mutual respect for each other because Sakura understands him the most and she looked up to him when he was younger, thus the reason for her calling him nii-san in like chapter 4? (something like that). But Naruto and Sakura have a deep sibling bond, and Kakashi is kinda just watching over them. They're all a family (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi); they're just a bit broken.**

**If you got any questions, just tell me in your review or PM me, whatever floats your boat =)**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading! Review! And if you have ever watched AD Police: To Protect and Serve, you BETTER PM me!**


	6. Beginning

**A.N. So it's been like 6 months since I've updated. Please don't kill me lol. I just wanted to let you know that I AM STILL ALIVE; I just had to get re-inspired for this story. Thank you to those who have waited patiently for me to update. I feel extremely guilty!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**-x-**

Tsunade needed sake. It was the one thing that kept her sane her whole adult life, especially during those stressful days when she wanted to rip her hair out. To her misfortune, Shizune had hid the alcohol due to the planning that had to be done for the invasion. The invasion that was tomorrow. The invasion that could possibly be the end for Konoha and the rest of the shinobi villages.

No. She wasn't stressed at all.

Shizune walked back into the room with a weary expression on her face. "We've gotten word back from Sunagakure; they're sending shinobi on their way as we speak. Unfortunately, none of the other villages want part in this invasion, so the only help we will be receiving is from Suna."

Tsunade gave her a blank look. "You're hilarious Shizune." At the younger woman's expression, Tsunade cursed loudly. Through her shouts she managed to make out "-#$%&&-GO GET THE BLOODY ANBU AND JOUNIN-#$%^&^%$!" Squeaking at the sudden mood change, Shizune scurried out of the office, rounding up every single ninja she could.

**-x-**

Sakura and Naruto were still on the bridge when it happened.

A person appeared. A person with the hair of a chicken's butt.

"TEME WHAT THE HELL?" The hyperactive ninja shot up and crouched into a defensive stance. Sakura narrowed her eyes before relaxing.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in confusion. The pink haired ninja sighed before rolling her eyes.

"He's on our side now. He was spying on us at Hokage Tower." She motioned toward the youngest survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"Hn. Where's Itachi?" The question came out more as a demand, but Sakura answered him none the less.

"With shisou, and I doubt she would want to see your shining face." Sakura muttered.

"Hn." Sasuke glared. "Sakura. We need to talk. Alone."

Naruto hesitated before he clasped his hands together and 'poofed' away.

Sakura turned to him. "I'm not going to read your mind, so say whatever you have to." At Sasuke's raised brow, she sighed. "I want to actually hear you talk. Activating my kekkai genkai is a choice, and I'm choosing not to use it right now. I trust you."

"Even after everything?" His words were quiet, but they were spoken with doubt. Sakura stepped closer to him.

Without missing a beat, she nodded. "Even after everything." But then she frowned.

"Hn?" Sasuke gave her a look, and Sakura knew she had to explain.

"I loved you so much Sasuke. You just threw it back in my face. It just feels like you're only switching back because you want revenge against Madara for lying to you. A part of me wanted you to come home, but of your own free will. That way I'd know if you still cared about us."

'_About me…'_

The words weren't spoken, but they hung in the air with the silence that followed Sakura's statement. She leaned against the railing of the bridge and sighed.

"Do you…still care?" She spoke slowly, losing parts of her calm demeanor, and looked back down at the surface of the bridge. She wasn't prepared when Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of her. He leaned down and whispered, "Can't you read minds?" Sakura glanced up, and after seeing the smirk on his face she smiled too. His face was centimeters away from hers.

"We can't fix the past," he murmured softly, his breath tickling her lips. He was right. Wasn't she supposed to hate him? Wasn't she bitter towards him hours ago? Hadn't he claimed to have broken all ties with them? This was contradicting every emotion she felt. Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes and all was forgotten. It was just like when she was a genin.

"We don't have to." She replied, caught in those mesmerizing onyx orbs. She could've kissed him, but they were interrupted by the lovely Team Taka.

"EH? GET THE HELL AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN!" The furious red head shouted. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and Jugo was silent.

"Ignoring the loudmouth," Suigetsu smirked when Karin's fury was suddenly directed at him. "We need to go. Madara will be expecting us soon." Sasuke nodded before turning to his former teammate.

"Sakura, be prepared. Madara is not aware of our…friendship. Play the part." With that, he nodded at Taka, and they were gone in a flash. Sakura's eyes widened at how near the invasion was, before letting a small smile cross her features.

'_He could've just said alliance…'_

'**That's because he LOVES us!'**

'_I thought I got rid of you?'_

'**Honey girl, you are going to need to support.'**

'_Honey girl?'_

'**Just get your virgin butt up to Shisou's office.'**

'_HEY!'_

**-x-**

When she got there, she wasn't surprised to see every single one of Konoha's elite ninja standing there. Clearing her throat, she looked at Tsunade. "Sasuke is on our side, but we need to play the part. Madara is unaware that Sasuke knows the truth." Her mentor nodded before groaning quietly.

Tsunade spoke gravely. "Alright, Listen up. Every single one of you needs to be extremely cautious when dealing with Madara Uchiha. I don't even understand why he is still alive. But know that this may be the battle of your shinobi careers. This is life and death. If we lose, Konoha is finished."

"As is Sunagakure." The quiet words were spoken by a red headed man in the corner of the room. Gaara nodded at Tsunade, who in turn looked at her shinobi.

"The sand shinobi know what to do, and I've already given you your positions. Remember, this fight isn't "every man for himself." We are fighting for the survival of not only Konoha and Suna, but for every other innocent person in the world. People who know Madara know that he won't stop after us."

A Jounin interrupted. "So this is suicide?" He looked uncomfortable with the thought of losing his life on such a short notice. Kakashi glared, Naruto growled lowly and the Godaime narrowed her eyes.

"When you became a ninja didn't you understand that you would be constantly fighting for your village? That you would face life and death situations on a daily basis? Trust me when I say there are people out there making a stronger sacrifice. One greater than you'll ever know." Honey orbs glazed over in sadness, and Sakura fingered the hem of her medic skirt.

"Believe it," Naruto murmured, glancing at his teammate. The pink haired ninja sighed before speaking.

"You have to fight with everything you've got. Everything we've learned is being put to the test, and I want to make sure you're ready. So if anyone is not ready, then they can leave."

There was a dead silence following the kunoichi's words and even Tsunade glanced at her in surprise. Ignoring the headache, she projected a thought into Tsunade's mind.

'_I know what I'm doing.'_

Emerald orbs glimmered at every ninja in the room. Confidence emanated from her, and Kakashi couldn't help but smirk under his mask. Naruto grinned.

"LET'S KICK SOME SOUND BUTT!" He shouted. Sakura and Tsunade snorted, and everyone in the office didn't hesitate in joining in Naruto's exclamations.

They were ready to fight. Even if it meant dying.

**-x-**

**__****"If it's alright with you,  
then it's alright with me.  
Baby let's take this time.  
Let's make new memories.  
Do you remember?"  
-Do You Remember, Jay Sean**

**_-x-_**

**Yeah So I don't know if that chapter was any longer than the last one. And in case you didn't know, the person Sakura was "talking" to when Sasuke left was INNER SAKURA! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it seems like a filler. I tried really hard to keep Sasuke in character, and your feedback will lemme know how I did lol. Once again, I am SO SORRY for not updating in 6 months!**

**-cdaqtcherry**


	7. Need

**A.N. Alright! I'm trying to get myself "back in the groove" of updating, instead of just reading for hours. I could be ungrateful and just complain about "not getting any reviews" but I understand that not everyone reviews, even I forget some times. But it does mean a lot when I get an email saying that someone has put my story on their story alert or on their favorites list. It means so much and I thank those who have done that! =) And also if you haven't picked up on my chapter titles, they are lyrics in a song. Except chapter one. =D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Ahh, it feels good to write again!**

**-x-**

Shinobi were not supposed to be afraid. Especially shinobi that had training under the Fifth Hokage. Sakura went into this battle knowing that it would turn her whole world upside down, but she couldn't help that gut wrenching feeling that churned in the pit of her stomach. She should've had more faith; been more confident, but she this was just one of those times where _she just didn't know how to feel._

'**We're going to die as virgins.'**

'_Whatthehell? We're about to face Madara Uchiha and you're worried about my virginity?'_

'**OUR virginity! And come on! We have some hot Uchiha ass that finally decided to show up!'**

'_Who?'_

'**You know damn well who I'm talking about.'**

'_What if I just don't want to face the situation yet?'_

'**You might die today. Better now than never.'**

'_I can't love him. I could never put Sasuke through that.'_

'**So? He put you through hell.'**

'_That was different! Besides, it was just some stupid, stupid crush'_

'**You can't deny your feelings forever.'**

Her Inner sent a flashback her way and a broken cry rang through her mind. A cry that had never been forgotten. A cry that was too familiar.

"_I love you with all of my heart!"_

Sakura grit her teeth before ignoring her Inner, and contacted Sasuke in her mind.

"_Are you with him?" _She asked.

"_Aa. We're close."_

"_Got it."_

"_Sakura."_

"_Hai?"_

"_Be careful."_

A look of astonishment crossed the medic's features before she remembered his words from yesterday.

"_We can't forget the past."_

Inner Sakura shook her head. **'Didn't you reply with "We don't have to?" We don't have much time. At least tell him how you feel.'**

Sakura couldn't help but mule over her words. _'Well, you're right, which is odd, but I can't just tell him that I-that I….'_

'**Love him?'**

Before Sakura could finish her mental conversation with her Inner, a loud explosion shook the forest. Her brow creased with worry, and frustration was evident on her features as she recalled Tsunade's earlier words.

"_Do not, I repeat, DO NOT attack until you get the signal Sakura! You're going to be positioned in a more secluded area, because I want to try and keep you hidden so you can save your energy from Madara. This may or may not be the battle where everything ends, but I want you to be prepared!" The Godaime's voice boomed. Sakura grunted before huffing._

"_Do I at least get to know what the signal is?" She asked warily. Next to her, Naruto grinned and Sai smirked._

Sakura sighed before tapping her foot. She's a medic! She should be out there helping people! Not waiting around for some stuck up male who's bent on world domination!

Concentrating, she spoke into someone's mind. _"I'm starting to question Shisou's methods. Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

"_Relax, Sakura." _Itachi's voice filled her head. _"We know what we're doing._"

"_I know that…it's just…something tells me this won't be the final battle."_

"Hn."

Whipping around, Sakura was surprised to meet the onyx orbs of the youngest remaining Uchiha.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." Ah, where had she heard that before?

Hiding her annoyance at his lack of reply, she asked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Madara?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Hn. He thinks I'm fighting Naruto."

'_Well,'_ Sakura thought vaguely, _'isn't that what you'd be doing if you hadn't figured out the truth?'_

Reading the bittersweet expression on her face, Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You would have told me the truth regardless."

Sakura nodded warily. "Hai, but I doubt you would have believed me." Sasuke turned away with a scowl, acknowledging the truth in her words, and a tense moment of silence ensued.

The pink haired kunoichi sighed. "Sasuke, why are you here?"

Glancing at her, he replied, "To protect you," as if he were saying 'the sky is blue.' His brow rose when he heard his former teammate mutter something along the lines of "protection-stupid-shisou-useless".

Her complaints were cut off when a rustling was heard. Sakura's breath caught, and she inwardly scolded herself.

'_That could be Madara!'_

'**SHANNARO! Let's go then!'**

'_Are you sure….?'_

'**Get your VIRGIN ass together and kick butt!'**

'_Why you-!'_

She froze when a disgruntled Naruto leapt out of the bushes and landed next to one teammate, and one former teammate. The blonde nodded at the two of them as he acknowledged them with their respective names. "Teme. Sakura-chan."

Sakura took one long glance before reading his mind. Her eyes widened as he spoke his next words quietly.

"I don't get it Teme. Why are they retreating?" Naruto hissed. Sasuke glared.

"How the hell should I know?" The Uchiha glowered at the blonde.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well _gosh_, considering you've been with the creep for how long?"

Sasuke snorted before his expression returned to its default apathetic setting. "Hn. Dobe." The Kyuubi-Container growled and moved to lunge. The pink haired medic glared at the two and Naruto fell in mid air. Sasuke smirked at the hyperactive ninja on the ground and the Future Hokage sulked.

Meanwhile, Sakura contacted Tsunade. _"What's going on?"_

She was met with a startled reply, and quirked a brow before remembering that she had never mentally "talked" with her mentor.

"_Oh! Sakura! They've retreated. They didn't expect us to be prepared. Get Sasuke and his…teammates to come back to Konoha. I'm sure at this point, Madara knows who betrayed him. He's obviously not going to be happy about that, so I suggest you get your asses back to the tower before he decides to personally come and pay you a visit."_

"_Hai shisou. We're on our way."_ Sakura replied, and grimaced at the thought of seeing an angered Madara. Naruto and Sasuke had silenced their bickering to glance at their teammate.

"We need to get back to the tower fast," The medic said. "Madara knows it was you Sasuke, so you're coming with us." The Uchiha frowned at having to listen to the girl's orders, but he knew she was right. Before they took off, Naruto spoke quietly.

"Teme, what about your team? Don't we need to go and find them?" He asked. Beside him, Sakura stiffened as she read the blonde's thoughts.

'_It feels so weird to be saying that. It's like we're not a part of Sasuke's team anymore. Like there's no more Team 7.'_ Sakura bit her lip, and finally, she decided to intervene; mentally. But not only was it for Naruto, but a test for her. She needed to see if Sasuke had changed. She quickly and silently relayed Naruto's thoughts to the brooding man and gave him a challenging look.

"_Do something Sasuke. Show me. Show me you still care."_ Sakura told him mentally. Sasuke met her gaze and a short silence ensued. Sakura found herself fingering the hem of her red shirt as Sasuke eyed her intensely. Naruto looked away and turned to jump through the trees.

"Well?" He asked, without facing Sasuke and Sakura. The youngest remaining Uchiha walked forward until he was in front of Naruto and Sakura. She had seen this scenario so many times before, but this time, she noted with a smile, he was within their reach.

"My team knows what they are supposed to do. Right now, I need to make sure my family will make it Hokage Tower safely."

Naruto froze in bewilderment before a grin quickly erupted on his face. "Race you there Teme!" Was the only warning Sasuke received as Naruto sped through the forest. Moments later, a smirking onyx hair boy followed. Emerald orbs softened at the sight.

'**He did that…for us?'**

Sakura smiled. _'Yeah…he did.'_

'**Even after all this time, he never really released his hold on our heart.'**

At that, Sakura chuckled. _'I'm not sure if I ever wanted him to.'_

'**You know…it seemed like he was giving you bedroom eyes earlier…'** Inner trailed off with a suggestive smirk.

'_You just ruined the moment.'_ Sakura deadpanned. Inner snorted.

'**Please. You were just as hot and bothered as I was.'** Inner cackled at Sakura's flush. The pink haired medic sighed before jumping into the trees to catch up with Naruto and Sasuke.

**-x-**

After everyone had arrived at Hokage Tower, the Godaime praised everyone for coming through. Everyone went home, but not before they were warned to be on their guard. It was then at that moment that Sakura took notice of Naruto and Sasuke entering the room. Sasuke with a blank look, and Naruto with an apologetic one.

Her eyes narrowed. _"What did you do?"_ Her head suddenly started to throb.

Cerulean orbs reflected sheepishness. _"I told him the truth."_

"_What truth?"_

"_Sakura-chan, trust me when I say I know what I'm doing. Dattebayo!"_

Sakura could literally hear the grin in his voice and she shook her head with a small smile. She could've just searched his mind to satiate her curiosity, but she decided to respect their privacy, like she had many times before. Sasuke and Naruto always had their own bond, but sometimes it made her wonder…

'**Oh. My. Gosh. They're gay.'**

Sakura choked, earning a few stares. _'I thought you said he cared about us?'_

Inner shrugged. **'So? Lord knows what Orochimaru did to that child!'**

'_There's no proof! He was with Sound a long time ago!'_

'**Your point?'**

Sakura paled before suppressing a shudder. Deciding there was only one way to find out, she sent her thoughts to the one person she figured would know the answer.

"_Itachi…is Sasuke gay?" _

"_What the fuck?" _She caught the incredulous look of the older Uchiha, and was sent into a fit of giggles which she muffled with her hand. Itachi, who was hiding his mortification quite well, settled with shaking his head. Sakura risked a glance at Sasuke, and was surprised to find his ebony orbs hold…anger?

'**Eh? What the hell did **_**we**_** do?'**

'_Tch. Stupid Uchihas.'_

'**Right? He probably is gay. It explains his PMS symptoms.'**

'_Inner…just please stop.'_

Tsunade dismissed the shinobi in her office, and Sakura quickly teleported to her apartment.

**-x-**

Even though she was supposed to be on guard, Sakura couldn't help but relax as she took her shower. She performed her nightly ritual and walked into her room with nothing but a towel. Walking into the bedroom, she bumped into Sasuke.

'_Wait…SASUKE?' _Her mind went blank after that. Sakura blinked a few times before opening her mouth to let out an ear-splitting scream. Sasuke's eyes widened. He clamped a hand over her mouth and the pink haired woman glared at him. Sasuke cringed as she projected her scream in his head.

"_Wonder what that would sound like if she were screaming my-"_Sasuke cut off his thoughts as Sakura stopped screaming and was now frozen in place. Sasuke cursed under his breath before removing his hand.

"That's not what I'm here for." He grunted.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "But it is convenient that I'm in a towel right?" At this, Sasuke just smirked, and Sakura huffed at the amusement in his eyes. She stepped around him and quickly moved to her dresser to find something suitable to wear, while Sasuke casually leaned against the doorframe.

"Hn." _"Why didn't you say anything?"_

"About what?" She asked, genuinely confused.

Sasuke's eyes flashed. "Hn." _"You're going to die, Sakura."_

The kunoichi stiffened. "What is it to you?" She replied, regaining composure. Suddenly, she was pinned against the wall with a very angry Uchiha pushed against her.

"Hn." His eyes flashed and were tinted red, reflecting how angry he was. _"What is it to __**me**__? Haven't I shown you that I fucking care?"_

Sakura matched his heated glare with one of her own. "We're not married, Sasuke. What I do does not concern you." He seemed to flinch away at her cold demeanor and Sakura instantly wanted to take her words back.

'**Cut it out! Now you're pushing **_**him**_** away!'** Inner scolded her. Sakura bit her lip in regret and sighed. Sasuke kept her cushioned against the wall, but the force in his grip was lessened.

"Aa." _"Unfortunately, I always saw my children with black hair and green eyes."_ Sakura's eyes instantly softened and as she searched his eyes, she found one emotion that shocked her.

Defeat.

Sakura averted her eyes. "If everything were different, things would have gone that way, Sasuke, but I don't have much time." She risked a glance at the Uchiha, whose bangs covered his face, and suddenly his grip on her waist tightened.

"Not you. You're not supposed to die." Sasuke ground out. "You promised. You said you loved me." His voice held anger and desperation. _"You're the only person who cares." _His face inched closer to hers and Sakura's breath caught.

"I…" She couldn't find any words. She was silenced when Sasuke titled her chin up for her to look at him, and she drowned in his onyx orbs. She pressed herself tighter against him, and the room suddenly became warmer. She didn't know what had happened, but suddenly, she wasn't aware of anyone but him. It wasn't romantic. She was wearing nothing but a towel and was being pinned to her bedroom wall. That was never how she pictured an encounter with Sasuke. Something stirred inside of her and began to _awaken_. The emotions were pure and uncoiling itself in her stomach.

It was desire. But it wasn't lust. It was her wanting, her wanting for so many months; so many years. This was her need, and it was overpowering every sense in her body. It confused her to no end, because she worked with her mind. Sakura was used to things being logical. But this, all of these feelings were beyond comprehension. It overwhelmed her, and she loved it.

She didn't need to read Sasuke's mind to know that he felt the same way.

"Don't." He said hoarsely. "You said you didn't have time." A small surge of panic filled her, and her heart dropped to her stomach at the thought of rejection. She moved to push Sasuke away, but he only pressed her back further into the wall. The look he gave her made every single feeling come back with a stronger intensity. _"I can't hold back anymore. Not when we don't have time, Sakura." _

Sasuke was losing control, and his sanity seemed to be slipping through his fingers. He wasn't used to feeling this way. This pink haired girl…no woman, brought him to literally restraining himself. She piqued his interests. She had grown. She had done it for him. This amazing girl, who saved lives and never gave up on anyone, actually _loved him._

It seemed too good to be true.

"We can't forget the past," he murmured against her ear, and Sakura couldn't help but shiver at how _sensual_ his voice sounded. Mentally, she smiled, because this was Sasuke's own way of asking her permission.

"We don't have to." With her consent, the Uchiha pressed his lips to hers and instantly a moan of relief escaped the pink hair medic. Their hands roamed; their need to feel each other was uncontrollable. She tugged at his hair grunted, allowing him to dominate her being. The feeling only fueled their energy. Sasuke nipped at her neck and shoulders before sucking gently, leaving his mark on her. He moved his head to look her in the eye.

"Dead or alive, you are an Uchiha. _Mine_." The possessiveness was evident in his voice and Sakura gasped as he continued his ministrations against her body.

"Show me. Make me yours, Sasuke." She said breathlessly, and their lips molded together once more.

It felt as if she were releasing herself. She could've said no. She could've saved herself the heartbreak. But finally, she was free. Sakura loved him.

'**And we're not going die virgins anymore! SHANNARO!'**

**-x-**

_**"I want your love,  
and I want your revenge.  
I want your love;  
I don't wanna be friends."  
-Bad Romance, Lady Gaga**_

**_-x-_**

**So…I hope this chapter was okay! I know my chapters are usually short so I'm trying to make them longer. Please let me know if you think I'm rushing Sasuke and Sakura's relationships and let me know if there is any other pairing you would like me to shine a little light on! Also, I am very open to any questions you may have! Reviews are appreciated! =) **

**~cdaqtcherry**


	8. Wishes

**A.N. First, I want to apologize for being such a horrible author and not updating for a year! I am so sorry! I am extremely honored to know that so many people have subscribed to this story. I will definitely make more of an effort to update Anathema. I am so sorry! I hope this chapter can partially make up for my lack of updates!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**-x-**

"**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars?"**

**-x-**

_She couldn't believe it._

_The land was barren. Streets were hazy and flooded with people. The place she had once called her home was now a chaotic war zone. The smell of fire, blood, and corpses permeated the air as screams rang out. Debris cluttered the streets. She coughed painfully as smoke filled her lungs._

_Sweat dripped down her forehead as she sprinted past the enemy. She ran with a purpose. She could not lose this war. There were too many people counting on her. A groan escaped her parched lips as a rough voice infiltrated her mind._

'_Poor, poor kunoichi.' Her eyes widened as the voice became more real and a dark, cloaked figure approached her. His eyes gleamed red with amusement and scorn. _

"_I pity you and your pathetic attempts to save this village. Konoha will fall. I will win. I created this game. Poor, poor kunoichi. Having to bear the weight of the world on your shoulders must be tough. You are a cursed child. An anathema. Did you really think that you even had a chance?" He chuckled darkly._

_She ground her teeth at the condescending voice. "Shut up!" _

_His lips curled into a twisted, dark smirk. Dark. Everything about him was dark. Fear settled into her stomach like cold lead as the cloaked man dragged a figure out from behind him. Her eyes widened._

"_No…please…don't kill-!" Her breath hitched as she watched the cloaked man plunged his sword into the figure. Blood splashed across her face. Blood that should have been hers. The figure writhed in pain until he became limp. The cloaked figure laughed mercilessly as he ripped his sword out of the body._

"_NO!" It felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her. This couldn't be true. "NO!" The pain was so overwhelming. Darkness curled around her and enveloped her as sobs racked her body. All hope was lost in her world. _

_The cloaked figure grinned crookedly. "Now, my dear, it is your turn."_

Sakura jolted from her sleep with a scream as she sat up in bed. Sasuke's eyes shot open in alarm. He noted the cold sweat on her forehead and her deep breaths.

'_A nightmare.'_

Wordlessly, Sasuke wrapped her in his arms. Sakura trembled in his arms. When she calmed down, she turned to him, drinking in everything about him. His eyes, his jaw, his lips, his touch.

She silently reached out to caress his cheek. Sasuke was at a loss. Even though they had made love, he wasn't used to the unconditional love and affection Sakura had to offer him. He absently leaned into her touch, and her heart ached. She loved him so much. She would die before she lost him to anything.

"Sasuke, make love to me. Please." Her request was quiet, and Sasuke gently guided her mouth to his in response.

**-x-**

Kakashi stood at the memorial of Obito Uchiha. He hid his confusion when Itachi Uchiha stood next to him.

"I remember Obito," Itachi stated quietly, eyes tracing the words carved onto the aged stone.

Kakashi chuckled quietly. "I could never forget him." _'I could never forgive myself for what happened, either.'_

"It will always hurt, Kakashi. I wish I could go back in time and change everything," Itachi mumbled quietly. "However, I have learned from Sakura that not forgiving yourself will only keep you from closure. From peace."

"She was always smart," the silver haired nin chuckled before sighing. "She shouldn't have to bear this alone. She's too young. Sakura was supposed to be the innocent one. She's not supposed to die."

"You really care for them, don't you?" Itachi asked, glancing at the solemn man beside him.

Kakashi looked down. "They're all I have left. I would do anything for them."

Itachi said nothing. They both gazed at the stone as a few beats of silence passed. The sun barely peeked over the clouds as a small breeze swept through the area.

Kakashi broke the calm silence. "It seems that fate is cruel to the ones who don't deserve it."

"I know." Itachi closed his eyes, thinking of Sakura's quiet laughter. "I know."

A small messenger bird flew toward them and landed on Kakashi's shoulder. The silver haired nin deftly scanned the note. "You're needed at Hokage Tower," Kakashi said.

Itachi raised a brow. "What about you?" He asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Apparently, I'm needed at the border. I'll ask someone to fill me in when I get back."

Itachi nodded in response before the two shinobi went their separate ways.

**-x-**

Naruto shifted impatiently as he waited on the Godaime to arrive. Hinata placed a soothing hand on his arm and Naruto smiled her gesture. Apparently, Tsunade wanted to hold an important meeting. All shinobi, excluding the genin, were present. Naruto narrowed his eyes when he spotted an Anbu Root member standing in a corner.

"What's he doing here?" He whispered to Sakura. The pinkette furrowed her brow in concentration. After a few moments, she exhaled in frustration.

"What happened?" Hinata asked quietly, concern coloring her features.

Sakura pursed her lips as she focused on the ninja. "Something's blocking me. It's like he put a barrier on his mind." Sakura concentrated on the suspicious ninja as her eyes turned olive. She entered the man's mind and began to push against the barrier with her own chakra. Tsunade, not noticing her pupil, entered, and began the meeting.

"I'm surprised that you all haven't noticed it, but something doesn't seem right. Madara would have attacked by now. Why would he give us time to rest and prepare for another battle?" Tsunade asked, eyes scanning over the crowd of ninja.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, nothing seems out of the ordinary," one shinobi stated.

"Actually, she's right," Shikamaru said. "Everyone needs to be on their toes. Madara could be trying to surprise us. Somehow he always manages to be one step ahead. There is a possibility that there may have been a leak of information to Madara," Shikamaru said carefully as he met Tsunade's gaze. Gasps emitted from the crowd of shinobi.

Sakura, who was oblivious to the chaos, continued to mentally penetrate the barrier the man had created.

'**Gah! How is this guy so mentally strong! I don't understand!'** Inner Sakura groaned. Sakura grit her teeth as she continued to blast chakra at the wall.

"What? A traitor? But who?" Tsunade raised a hand, silencing their questions.

"That's why you all are here. We can't afford to lose this battle. I want you all to be on the lookout for suspicious behavior. No one will be going on any missions unless told differently by me, and only me," the Godaime said.

'_No missions? She must have told Kakashi differently.'_ Itachi thought, furrowing his brow.

"I bet it's the Uchihas!" One shinobi exclaimed.

Everyone tensed as Naruto clenched his fist and growled angrily, "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

The shinobi turned on Naruto, glaring. "Shut up, Kyuubi brat!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but before he could charge at the man, Itachi was in front of him, shaking his head.

"Ignore it, Sasuke," Itachi muttered quietly. He raised a brow at Sakura, who was still lost in a trance.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade bellowed. "Is this how you expect to defeat Madara? By calling your fellow shinobi traitors? I am sick and tired of everyone pointing fingers! We have all made mistakes, but it does not define who we are. If we don't stand together then this village will fall!" Everyone was silent at her outburst. "Shikamaru never said that there was a traitor. He merely stated that there was a possibility that there could have been a leak." Everyone shifted in discomfort. The suspicious Anbu member smirked from his position against the wall.

'_Oh Tsunade. You are just as foolish as your teacher.'_ He chuckled quietly, glancing at the pinkette focused on him. _'Hm, she may be a problem.'_

Inner Sakura was fed up. **'UGH! Fuck this! SHANNARO!' **Sakura shot one last blast of chakra that completely demolished the wall. She smirked.

'**Oh hell yes!' **Inner cheered. Sakura scanned the man's memories, then froze.

"_You are to eliminate Haruno Sakura. She will only be a thorn in my side if she continues to stay alive. She must be destroyed at all costs. Understood?" A dark, cloaked figure said._

"_Yes, Madara-sama. I understand."The shinobi nodded._

"_I am trusting you with this task because I know that you are more than capable of handling her. I know you will make an excellent general when the final battle comes," Madara said with the smile of a snake. _

_Danzo smirked discreetly at the praise and bowed lowly. "Thank you, Madara-sama."_

"_Oh, and Danzo, make sure she knows that we are coming for her, and that we will annihilate her," Madara smirked. "Whoever else you kill isn't my problem."_

_Danzo smirked._

Sakura gasped quietly as she was brought out of her trance. From across the room, Danzo smirked. He peeled off the hood of his cloak to reveal one sharingan eye. Sakura's eyes widened as he glanced at Tsunade, then back at her.

"No," she whispered under her breath. "NO!" Tsunade looked up at her panicked student in confusion.

"Sakura? What-?" Sakura swiftly tackled Tsunade to the ground as an array of kunai rained on the spot where the Godaime once stood. All the shinobi gasped.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Sakura screamed. She looked at the place where Danzo once stood, only to find that he had disappeared.

Tsunade gave Sakura a look of alarm. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's Danzo! He's the traitor, and apparently, he's an assassin now too!" Sakura grunted.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "He's trying to kill you?" Sakura nodded in reply and looked around. All the shinobi were crouched in alarm. A loud, high pitched screech was heard, and everyone covered their ears as the windows shattered. Almost instantly, Oto ninja and Anbu Root members jumped into the room. Sakura grit her teeth as Danzo jumped in.

Tsunade growled at Danzo's smirking face. "You bastard. What the hell do you expect to gain by destroying your own village? Your own home?"

Danzo shook his head. "Ah, Tsunade, it isn't my village. However, it would have been mine if you hadn't become Hokage. I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm simply siding with the person who will win the war. You are just as pathetic as the Sandaime. If you were wise, you would side with Madara."

Tsunade shook with anger. "You don't know anything about Konoha ninja, do you? This is our home, and we will fight to the death if we have to!"

"Always wanting to be the hero, I see," Danzo sighed. "Well, have it your way. Regardless, I'm not here to finish you off, yet," He smirked. "Keep them busy," he nodded at the group of Anbu and Oto nin. Sakura glared at him.

"Are you ready to die, girl?" Danzo taunted.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Sakura smirked, before raising her hand. "KAZE!"

Wind ripped through Hokage tower like a tornado. Danzo was caught off guard by the sheer strength of the wind, and was pushed out of Hokage Tower. Sakura dove after him, levitating toward him. She suspended him in the air and smirked.

"Danzo, if we're going to play, we're going to play by my rules," Sakura smiled demurely. Danzo growled as he turned on his Sharingan, breaking her hold on him. Sakura yelped as they both fell to the ground. She flipped and landed in a crouch, glaring at the man in front of her.

"Your mind is strong, but do you really think you can beat me with just your skill?" Danzo grinned.

Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously. "You asked for it," she said as she charged toward him.

**-x-**

Sasuke flipped backwards with his kusanagi as he slashed through another enemy ninja. Hokage Tower was filled with chaos. Everyone was fighting the mindless army of Root and Oto ninja. Grunting, he blindly searched for Sakura and narrowed his eyes when he couldn't find her.

"Naruto," he called out. The blond hyperactive ninja looked up, kicking a nuke-nin in the face. Naruto flipped before stabbing the ninja with a kunai.

"What? You need help Teme?" Naruto answered with a grin on his face. Naruto's face fell as Sasuke swiftly beheaded one ninja.

"Does it look like I need help?" Sasuke drawled, giving the blond ninja a pointed look. The blonde stuck his tongue out in response.

"Stop showing off!" Naruto grunted, stabbing another ninja. "What do you want?"

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked, blocking a Root member's attack and slashing through him.

"I haven't seen her since Danzo fell out of the tower!" Naruto shouted. Both of the shinobi froze with realization.

"Shit! She went after him!" Naruto exclaimed. "Ugh! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

"Dammit, Sakura," Sasuke growled. "Naruto! Let's go!" Both of them raced toward the window and dove, letting the Naruto clones deal with the mess.

**-x-**

Sakura grunted at the speed of the older man as he dodged her punch and kicked her into a tree. Danzo pinned her to the tree by her neck, and Sakura growled at his smug smirk.

"Ready to meet your end?" The older man taunted, laughing mercilessly.

Sakura grunted. "Cut the shit Shimura. You're not fooling anyone," she said, matching his smirk.

Danzo frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura winced as his grip on her neck tightened. Her head was beginning to throb from the lack of oxygen.

"Danzo Shimura," Sakura began. "You're obviously not as smart as you think you are, otherwise you would understand that you're nothing but a pawn in Madara's little game. Do you really think he'll want you by his side if he wins this war? No one wants you. Konoha didn't want you as a Hokage, and Madara obviously doesn't want you as his general," she spat.

Danzo growled lowly, his nails digging into the tender flesh of her neck. "You'll keep your mouth shut if you know what's best for you, pink bitch."

Sakura's eyes flashed as a dangerously playful look settled in her olive orbs. "I can read your mind, remember?" She asked, faux innocence filling her features. "You're testing my patience, Shimura," Sakura said with a level voice.

Danzo glared. "You think I'm afraid of a foolish teenager? Hah!" Danzo threw her by the neck several feet away, narrowing his eyes as she successfully landed into a crouch. His eyes widened as the bruises on her neck instantly healed. Sakura's eyes flashed silver as a strong wind soared through the clearing. She looked down, concentrating on the flaming white chakra that was gathering in her hands.

Sakura smiled in satisfaction at Danzo's expression. "I'm not just some teenager, General Shimura." Without his consent, Danzo's body moved toward her. The older man ground his teeth, desperately trying to resist the pull of Sakura's mind. "Kaze fenikkusu!" Sakura shot the burst of white, flaming chakra and wind at him. Danzo reflexively moved his arms up to protect him, and the white flames ate away at his flesh. He screamed out in pain at the feel of his skin being burned away by the white fire and ripped apart by the wind. Sakura used the wind to slam him into a tree, where he slumped over in pain. Sakura froze as another memory of Danzo's caught her off guard.

_Madara grunted in frustration. "The Haruno Clan is becoming stronger. Fugaku is becoming soft. He is thinking of allying with the Haruno Clan."_

"_Why don't you annihilate them both?" Danzo suggested. Madara was silent, thinking over the suggestion. His plans would be more successful if both clans were gone._

"_So are you planning to exterminate the Uchiha Clan and the Haruno Clan?" Danzo asked. Madara nodded stiffly, confirming his decision._

"_It must be done. They'll be a hindrance in the future if I allow them to live." Madara replied, voice devoid of emotion. _

"_What are your plans of elimination, my Lord?" Danzo asked, bowing deeply._

"_My Lord?" Madara questioned with an air of amusement as he turned away from the councilman._

_Danzo smiled. "Of course. Why would I want to be on the side that will lose?"_

_Madara smirked. "Clever man," he stated, turning to Danzo. "So, you will help me massacre the Haruno Clan and Uchiha Clan?"_

_Danzo got on one knee, bowing his head. "My services are yours."_

The pink haired ninja froze. _'Danzo wasn't under the genjutsu? He's been working with Madara THAT long?'_

'**SHANNARO! Kick his ass!' **Inner Sakura seethed, unable to contain her fury and sorrow.

Before Sakura could move to knock Danzo unconscious, two Anbu Root members materialized in front of her, kunais in hand.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "You really don't want to get in my way." The two shinobi in front of her wordlessly moved into a fighting stance. Sakura sighed. "It doesn't have to be this way," she said. "You can fight for Konoha." In the blink of an eye, the shinobi moved to impale her, but were blocked by the two males of Team 7.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Naruto grinned as him and Sasuke kicked the ninjas back. Naruto whistled as he took in Danzo's battered appearance. "Shit, Sakura-chan! What did you do?" He laughed in amusement. Sasuke smirked, pride coloring his pale features. Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but stopped as the two Anbu shared a look.

"Matte!" she shouted, but the two enemy ninja had already grabbed Danzo and disappeared.

Sasuke glared at the spot where the ninja had once been as Naruto cursed loudly. Sakura sighed before smiling coyly at the boys. "You guys were late! I had to deal with Danzo all by myself!" Sakura mock pouted, covering up the sorrow that was bubbling inside of her.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Sakura-chan! Teme was having trouble!"

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly. "Shut up, Dobe," he grunted, shoving past the blonde ninja.

"Geez, what crawled up your ass and died? Is that why you look so constipated?" Naruto jeered, chortling. Sasuke glared, but his eyes softened when he heard Sakura giggling. The pinkette walked past him and sent him a wink before using her chakra to scale the wall. The haired Uchiha's gentle expression was broken when he heard kissing noises coming from Naruto. Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto as the blonde ninja jumped away, laughing.

"Come on! Let's go!" Sakura called from above them. Both boys grunted before following her.

**-x-**

Itachi looked around the place that used to be the Hokage's office. Majority of the enemy ninja that arrived had either been eliminated, or taken into custody to be interrogated by Anko and Ibiki. The older Uchiha's eyes narrowed at the man who had been behind the attack.

'_Danzo Shimura.'_ Itachi _hated_ that man. He ordered him to kill his own family, and now he was planning to eliminate Konoha _and _kill Sakura. Men would kill their own people just to attain power?

"Itachi!" Sakura called out from behind him. He turned and silently looked her over for injuries.

"_I'm fine."_ Sakura smiled at him before she rapidly blinked away tears. Itachi raised a brow in question as Sasuke and Naruto came up behind her, bickering. Their chatter was silenced immediately as they took in the stiff posture of their pink haired teammate.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called out hesitantly, moving to stand beside her. Sasuke mimicked the blonde's action, raising a brow to Itachi.

Sakura let out a shuddering breath. She knew she couldn't hide the truth from the Uchihas because they were involved just as much as she was, but she couldn't help but worry that Sasuke would go insane at the news.

However, if she hid the information, and Sasuke found out, there was a chance that he would resent her for the rest of her life. She couldn't be the one to tell him.

She looked at Itachi, sorrow plaguing her deep, emerald eyes. _"Danzo wasn't under the genjutsu. He knew about the massacre. He was a part of it. He's been with Madara this whole time." _Itachi's eyes widened a fraction, but both Naruto and Sasuke caught it.

The younger Uchiha turned to look at Sakura sharply. "What are you telling him?" he demanded. Naruto looked at Itachi, whose brow had furrowed.

"_I-I can't be the one to tell Sasuke. Please tell him. You're all he has left."_ Sakura pleaded. Itachi looked up, and her heart ached when she saw the deep sadness in his eyes. He nodded before taking Sasuke by the shoulders and guiding him to a secluded corner of the room.

Naruto turned to his teammate in confusion. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" He held her by her shoulders and studied her. Tears formed in her eyes as she swallowed the lump growing in her throat.

"Danzo's been helping Madara from the start," she whispered quietly.

Naruto's eyes widened as his grip on her shoulders tightened. "What? How long?" His heart nearly broke when he saw the pained look in her eyes.

"He's the one who suggested the idea of elimination to Madara. He's the one who's ultimately responsible for the massacre of the Haruno Clan and the Uchiha Clan," Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. Naruto drew her into his arms and glanced over at Sasuke, who now had a hollow look in his eyes.

Itachi laid a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "We will get Danzo." Sasuke looked up, studying his older brother's face. It had been ages since he had seen such an expression of care on his features. Guilt churned in his stomach at the way he had treated his older brother in the past. Realizing that Itachi wanted a response, Sasuke nodded.

"We'll do it as a family, Aniki," Sasuke said, looking up at his older brother.

Itachi's grip tightened. "For the Uchiha," the elder Uchiha said quietly. The brothers glanced over at Naruto and Sakura before walking over.

"Sakura." The pinkette pulled away from Naruto's arms to look at Sasuke. Sakura pursed her lips, not knowing exactly what to do. To everyone's surprise, Sasuke reached out and took one of Sakura's small hands into his. Sakura smiled at the small gesture, but the moment was broken when Shizune frantically burst into the room.

"Sakura? Where's Sakura?" The short haired kunoichi asked with an expression of fear. Alarm bells rang in Sakura's head as she raced to Shizune and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What's wrong?" The pink haired girl asked, looking into the older woman's panicked eyes.

"It's Kakashi. We found him at the border in fatal condition. We don't know if he's going to make it."

**-x-**

"**I could really use a wish right now."**

**-x-**

**Review!**


End file.
